Worms Reloaded/Patches
On this page you will find all of the patches released for Worms Reloaded by Team17. These are only the major changes included in every patch so far. Note that all of these patches will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. Patch/Update #12: 22-12-2010 (Community Pack) *5 New Single Player Maps (Tycoon, Volcano Lab and Energized) *3 New Hats ('People's Champ!' has been added) Patch/Update #11: 17-12-2010 *New Team Fortress 2 content has been added. **9 new hats have been added, each representing a class in Team Fortress 2 **5 new forts have been added, each representing a class in Team Fortress 2 ***The scout-fort ***The engineer-fort ***The pyro-fort ***The heavy-fort ***The spy-fort **9 new gravestones have been added, each representing a class in Team Fortress 2 Patch #10: 05-11-2010 *Steam Cloud support has now been implemented *Game Styles can now be shared between users. Upon creating a new Game Style (or opening and saving an existing Game Style), a folder called ‘ExportedSchemes’ will be created in the same directory as the executable. Schemes will then automatically be saved as an .xsc file in this folder and can be shared and sent to other users. In order to import a custom Game Style, place the .xsc file in the ExportedSchemes folder and select ‘Import Game Style’ from the Manage Game Styles menu in game *Backspace now backflips the worm with a single press *Fixed an issue with the holiday hats message being non-dismissive upon receiving an online multiplayer invite *Tall vertical landscape types are no longer generated in online BnG Ranked games *Forts are now selected randomly from the teams in an allied group *The game will now end correctly when there is only one player left in a multiple round online multiplayer game *Added tooltips to Leaderboard and Show Player Games list screens Patch #9: 26-10-2010 *Reduced the CPU load of the initial file check and added a Cancel button allowing it to be bypassed *Custom Game Styles with multiple rounds now work in online games, allowing users to play to the best of 1, 3 or 5 rounds *Fixed an issue apparent with the in game camera caused by fast mouse movements *Fixed an issue which disabled the ability to zoom in online multiplayer games *Added the option to invite friends to the lobby in public Player Matches *Improvements have been made to the random worm placements to reduce the likelihood of worms grouping together *You can now select the Parachute whilst on the Rope *Fixed an issue which could have resulted in players being removed from lobbies when using game pads *When the AI uses the shotgun, it should now use both shots and the turn should end correctly *Viewing the Game Style settings in a lobby will no longer clear all chat *Post game lobbies now appear visible again in the Show Player Games list, so new players can join or be invited if there are available slots *Additional crash fixes Patch #8: 13-10-2010 *Prevented the user from entering blank or space filled names in the Intro Wizard *Prevented the player from selecting with the function keys while they are falling. This was the cause of an exploit which meant selecting the girder in mid air would stop a worm from falling *Fixed an issue which caused worms to continuously jump if pause menu was opened while jump button was pressed *Fixed a number of online crashes and made extra stability fixes throughout the game *Changed the player invite screen for Private Games. It now uses a paged list rather than a scrolling list and colours to more closely match those used by the Steam client *Fixed a crash which occurred if more than four players tried to join an online multiplayer lobby simultaneously *Additional improvements to the ready lights *Added file validation check on first run of new versions to ensure that no files are corrupted due to a faulty update download Patch #7: 04-10-2010 *Fixed an issue that meant all players were kicked from a private lobby when the host kicked a player *The game should now once again return to the post game lobby after a Player or Private match *Fixed bug where if clients were viewing schemes or had the "Are you sure you want to leave the lobby" dialogue open when the match started, the game would return to the multiplayer screen instead of the lobby *Fixed a specific “Waiting for players…” hang where if the game was badly out of synch before the game had started it could hang indefinitely *Additional Ready Light fixes *Fixed an issue to prevent the lobby host being kicked due to another player leaving when returning to the lobby after a game *Fixed issues with Hell theme occasionally desynching right at the start of a game *Fixed an issue in the Team Standings menu so that the Back button now responds to mouse input *Additional optimizations to stability of network games. Patch #6: 30-09-2010 *Small tweaks to the ready light *Minor housekeeping Patch #5: 24-09-2010 *Fixed an issue where when the host puts their light bulb on the clients revoke their ready state. *Old lobbies should no longer show up when a player leaves a game in progress. *Fixed an issue where the client can be thrown out of lobby *Fixed game crashing on client if the host returns to the lobby from a game first and puts their light bulb on before the client has entered the lobby. *Fixed a light bulb issue where the player would not actually be sending network messages when they enter the lobby so could never ready up. *Stopped the game crashing if the game starts with all players on the same team alliance. Note this does not stop the game from getting into that state it just stops the game from crashing. So the game will just immediately finish and return to the front end. (we are looking into how we can prevent this happening) *Adjusted the column sizes in the lobby list screen so Spanish and Italian text fits in better. *Fixed issue where sometimes private games would be partially setup as ranked so start game option would not be available *We now kill the voice chat when leaving lobby, so this should fix looping voices *You can now select custom schemes for player match setup *Fixed lobby creation failed messages happening so frequently. *Made a number of other smaller fixes that should make online play more stable. Patch #4: 16-09-2010 *An adjustment has been made to the Jump key timing to make double jumping easier *Additional fixes have been implemented for frontend navigation with game pads. *The Game Style name in the “Show Player Games” screen is now localized *A fix has been added to ensure that Sentry Guns are always the correct team colour when placed in Online Multiplayer games *A fix has been implemented to ensure that the ordering of players in the lobby is now consistent between all players. This should fix issues whereby player avatars did not match up with the correct names and also alleviate some of the issues experienced with the “Ready?” light. *The ability to create a lobby has added to the Multiplayer Options menu. This will allow players to host their own lobbies without the need to search for available lobbies beforehand Patch #3: 10-09-2010 *Enabled Steam crash mini dumps to get additional feedback on the crash issues some people are experiencing *Lobby search distance filter added so users can select from regional, far and worldwide. This is set to worldwide by default *Added a time out on lobbies so that redundant lobbies won't be found in a search Patch #2: 03-09-2010 *Including in the install the DirectX files needed and some Visual C files (will fix some crashes on boot) *Fixed an issue with setting the region to Japanese *Should see improvements in navigation with pads, a few bug fixes gone in there (will need feedback on this one) *We have expanded the search region for lobbies, hopefully you should see more games now. *Fixed the issue where drilling/blow torching would sometimes cause the active worm to drown if you were on another worms head. *Also put a fix in that was causing a crash on some Nvidia graphics cards Patch #1: 27-08-2010 *Fixed a crash if the game fails to initialize the DirectX XAct sound manager (this was one of the reasons the game was crashing on boot for some people) *Added some more logging to help track any other crash issues *Refresh rate should default to 60 and there is now an option in the video settings to adjust your refresh rate. (should help with some lagging issues) *Sentry Guns now correctly target opposition teams when in an allied game *Drilling distance has been tweaked *Push to Talk is now on by default and uses the "END" key. You can change the push to talk always on in the audio options. (Really want extra feedback on this one) External links News/Updates thread on the Steam forums Category:Worms Reloaded